1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates primarily to detachability mounting of a combination of support means and article-support panel upon a vehicle steering wheel, supporting articles for a person seated behind the steering wheel in a practical suspended manner which aids in activities such as: writing, using a lap computer, eating, reading and the like.